Aquaguy and the Floating Beam
by the real Violet Parr
Summary: Sequel to Viomist and the Soaring Ghost. What will happen when Vi and Mia find out that they're not the only kids at school with superpowers...and that there's a group of powerful new villians on the loose? 2nd in Team Dynamo series
1. The Big Date

Well, here it is! The highly anticipated (I hope) sequel to "Viomist and the Soaring Ghost". Okay, this first chapter will be the movie double date. (Also, if you are reading this before you have read "Viomist and the Soaring Ghost", then I highly recommend reading that story first. You will understand this story better if you do!) Anyway, please R&R this first chapter. After I get two or three reviews, I'll put the next chapter up!

Violet Parr was over at her best friend Mia Willis' house. They were preparing for their double date with Tony Rydinger and Sam Chance. A week ago, they would have laughed their heads off if anyone had suggested that they would ever be asked out by Tony and Sam. They had thought that they would never be noticed by the boys of their dreams. However, they had been proved wrong.

"How should I wear my hair?" asked Vi. "Up or down, or braided, or half-up-half-down...oh, there's two many choices!"

"Calm down, Vi." said Mia. "You'll be fine. Tony asked you out because he likes you and you're a nice person - he won't care if your hair is a little messy. And speaking of which, wear it down."

"Wear what down?"

"Your hair."

"Oh yeah...thanks." Vi pulled her hair out of the ponytail and let it fall loosely over her shoulders. She quickly ran a brush through it.

Mia heard the doorbell ring. "Oh, they're here!" she shrieked excitedly. "Come on!"

They ran downstairs eagerly and opened the door. Tony and Sam were standing there, grinning.

"Hey." said Tony. "You look...nice."

"Thanks." said Vi. "You look good to."

"Well, c'mon." said Sam. "The movie starts in twenty minutes. We better get going."

The four teenagers walked in the direction of the theater and chatted casually. "So what movie are we seeing?"

"Well, I thought we'd see Robots." said Tony. "It looks pretty good."

"Cool." said Mia. "I've been meaning to see that one."

It took them about eight minutes to get to the theater. When they got there, they headed straight for the refreshment counter after buying tickets. They got a jumbo popcorn and four small drinks. Vi got a Sprite, Mia got a Pepsi, Tony got a Coke, and Sam got root beer. Tony stepped up to the counter to pay when Vi said, "No, I said I'd buy the popcorn."

"Uh...but..."

"If you want to pay for something so badly, you can buy the drinks for us, okay?"

"Uh...sure." Tony got out some money. He and Vi paid the cashier, then the four headed toward Theater 9, where Robots was playing.

They got good seats and sat through ten minutes of previews before the movie began. It was really funny, and they laughed a lot. Robots was a long movie, so they got out of the theater around eight o' clock.

Mia would be spending the night at Vi's house, so the boys walked them to the Parr's. "Thanks for the movie." said Vi to Tony. "It was really fun."

"You're welcome." replied Tony, smiling. He motioned toward the porch swing. (AN: Pretend the Parrs have a porch swing, okay?) "I'm gonna rest for a minute." He sat down on one end.

"Okay." Vi sat down next to him. They both looked up at the sky, which was clear and covered with bright, twinkling stars.

"It's beautiful." said Vi softly.

"Yes." agreed Tony. "Just like you."

Vi whipped her head around to look at him, shocked. "Tony?..."

He smiled. "What? Can't I give compliments to pretty girls I ask out?"

Vi made no reply, just scooted closer to him (which wasn't hard, because the swing wasn't very big anyway). Tony gently put his arm around her shoulders, and the two sat gazing at the stars together.

Mia and Sam walked out to the backyard to find an old baseball mitt of Dash's that Violet had offered for Sam's little brother, Andy. It took about ten minutes, but finally Mia found it under a bush.

"Thanks." said Sam gratefully, taking the mitt. "Andy loves baseball. He'll be so happy to get this."

"Yeah, I bet." agreed Mia. "I tried to play baseball when I was younger, but I couldn't pick up a bat without hitting myself on the head."

Sam laughed gently. "So what sports can you play without injuring yourself?"

Mia blushed. "Um...I can ride horses. And I can run pretty fast, too."

"Cool. I'm on the track team at school."

"I know."

"Why didn't you try out? You said you're fast."

"Oh..." Mia stammered. "I dunno." Really, she hadn't wanted to risk falling and being embaressed in front of Sam.

Sam grinned playfully. "Race you to the end of the yard!"

"Sure." said Mia. "Ready, set..." Sam lunged ahead. "Hey!"

Mia broke into a run. She began going faster and faster, until she'd passed Sam. It looked like she might hit the fence, but at the last second she slid to a stop. She turned around to grin triumphantly at Sam, who was just slowing down. "Ha! I won!"

Sam grinned, but he was breathing hard. "Yeah, okay. You won."

"What's my prize?" asked Mia jokingly.

Sam leaned close. "This," he said, kissing Mia gently.

When they pulled apart, Mia smiled. "Great prize."

"Wasn't it?" asked Sam. "Hey, could I come over and meet your horse sometime? I've always wanted to learn to ride."

"Sure." Mia smiled.

"Well, I better get home." said Sam. "I've still got homework."

"Yeah." said Mia, a little sadly. "Bye."

"Bye." called Sam. Mia went inside with a warm feeling in her heart.

Well, how was that? The romance may be a bit cheesy and sappy, but hey...it's not my best subject, okay? Anyway, hope you like this first chapter, please R&R for the next one! 


	2. Attack

I am sooooo sorry it's taken me so long to write and post this chapter! This week's been really busy, but I'll try not to do it again. Anyway, thanks to Redkill37, The Star Swordsman, and my real life friends Arwen, zippychipmunk, and smllvllfrk for reviewing! I'm so glad people are enjoying this. Sorry if this is short - I need a filler chapter. Beware of cliffhanger ahead!

The two couples went out to see another movie the next weekend. Since it ended at 10:00 PM, they got out of the theater when stars were beginning to come out.

They went to a nearby park to stargaze. "Look, there's Pegasus!" said Mia excitedly, pointing up (of course) and to the left.

"Oh boy." Vi smacked her head with her palm. "Mia, you find horses everywhere you go, don't you?"

Sam smiled. "I think it's cute." Mia blushed.

"Whatever." Vi rolled her eyes and smiled. "Hey, there's a shooting star!"

Everyone looked up as the star sailed across the night sky. "Don't forget to make a wish!" said Tony playfully.

_I don't need to__, thought Mia. She smiled at Sam. __My wish already came true.___

The four sat watching the heavens for a while longer. Some of the constellations they found were Cassiopeia, Little Bear, and Leo. Around 10:45 Mia looked at her watch and reluctantly announced, "My mom wants me home by 11:00. I'd better go."

Vi nodded. "Yeah, that's my curfew too."

"We'll walk you two home." offered Sam. "After all, it's a pretty dark night."

Mia blushed slightly. "Thanks."

The teenagers proceeded in the direction of the girls' neighborhood. On their way, they passed a dark, creepy alley. Just as they walked past it, a bolt of lightning shot out of nowhere and hit Violet. She passed out and hit the sidewalk hard.

"VI!" yelled Tony, Sam, and Mia as they rushed to her side.

Mwah-hah-hah-hah-hah! Cliffhanger! What happened to Vi? Where did that lightning come from? And most importantly, can they get home by their 11:00 curfew? Tune in next time to find out! (Please R&R, that way you'll get the next chapter sooner!) 


	3. Tempest

Okay, here's the next chapter! (Writing a cliffhanger was fun - I might do it again! Beware) Thanks to The Star Swordsman, Arwen, and Padme Skywalker for your reviews!

Reminder: Vi was hit by lightning

"VI!" screamed Mia. "Are you all right?"

"She's still breathing." said Sam. "And I can feel a pulse." Tony's face, which had been white as paper, began to regain some color.

"Whew." said Mia. "For a while there, I thought..." She trailed off. Everyone knew what she'd been going to say because they'd all been thinking the same.

Just then Vi coughed and sat up. "Wow." she said. "What happened?"

"You were hit by lightning and passed out." explained Tony, his voice shaking.

"OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" asked Mia hysterically.

"I-I'm fine." replied Vi slowly. "But...it's a clear night. Where did the lightning come from?"

"From me!" shrieked an evil voice from within the alley. A tall, thin woman jumped out. She was wearing a supersuit that was black with red lighting bolts all over it. A large dark blue T with a gray cloud behind it (obviously her symbol) was printed across the chest.

The girls screamed, and even the boys looked a little frightened. "Who...who are you?" asked Vi shakily.

The villianess laughed evilly. "Mwah-hah-hah-hah-hah! I am Tempest. I can control thunderstorms, tornadoes, and hurricanes. I am the one who hit you with lightning. And I have been sent here to destroy you - Viomist!"

"Huh?" Tony looked puzzled. He looked from Tempest to Violet and back again. "What are you talking about, lady?"

Tempest cackled. "So, your little girlfriend hasn't told you yet, eh? Well, now the world will know!" She closed her hand into a fist, then opened it and pointed her fingers at Vi. A bolt of lightning shot out of her hand straight toward Vi. She instinctively put up a force field to shield herself and her friends. The lightning bounced off without harming anyone.

Vi released the force field and turned to Mia. "C'mon girl, it's time to bring this villain down!"

Mia nodded. She turned invisible, and so did her clothes. (Edna Mode had specially designed that disappeared whenever Vi and Mia did.) Vi disappeared also.

"Woah, dude!" "Were'd you guys go?" Tony and Sam looked around uneasily.

Mia whispered in Sam's ear, "Take cover. Whatever you do, don't get caught!"

Sam and Tony ran and hid behind a dumpster to watch the battle. Mia picked up a stick and crept toward Tempest while invisible.

Meanwhile, Vi was running around trying to distract Tempest while Mia stuck up from behind. The villianess was throwing out lightning with stunning accuracy, and Vi was running out of energy fast. Geez, thought Vi. Hurry up, Mia!

Mia crept up and smacked Tempest with the stick. She passed out and slumped on the ground.

Mia wiped off her hands. "Whew." she said. "That wasn't so bad."

"Speak for yourself!" said Vi. "That Tempest lady wasn't throwing lightning bolts at you!"

"Well, we're all okay now." said Tony. He and Sam came out of their hiding place. Tony grinned at Vi and Mia. "Great job, guys!"

"Yeah." said Sam. "I never thought girls could fight like that!" Mia gave his shoulder a light whack. "Hey!"

Vi grinned mischievously. "Good going, Mia!" She suddenly gasped and looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh! It's 10:57 now! We better go."

The boys walked Vi and Mia home, but they left with many questions spinning around in their heads.

What will happen now that Vi and Mia have revealed their powers to their boyfriends? And who is Tempest? To find the answers and more, review for the next chapter! 


	4. Secrets Revealed

Okay, first of all, I'm sorry for the pathetic "action" sequence in the previous chapter. Don't worry though, it gets better later, probably even in Chapter 5. Thanks to nekoinuhanyou, dyu123, xiaocuii', Redkill37, and The Star Swordsman for reviewing! Oh, and in answer to your question, TSS, the only thing I can tell you is...read on and find out!

The next morning Mia was eating scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast when the doorbell rang. She ran to the door and opened it. "Oh, hi, Sam."

"Hey." said Sam, smiling. "Um, can I talk to you someplace - private?"

"Sure, c'mon up to my room." said Mia. She smiled as she led the way, but her mind was spinning. _What can he want to talk to me about?__ she wondered. __Is he going to break up with me?___

She walked into her room and sat down on her bed. Sam sank into a chair. "So...you said you wanted to talk to me about something?" asked Mia curiously.

"Yeah. Well...you know about last night? With Tempest and all?" Sam's words began spilling out like M&Ms from a bag. "I saw you disappear. No person can do that. I want to know what's going on!"

"Uh...well...you see..." Mia stuttered. "I'm going to call Vi and Tony."

"Why?"

"It's easier that way. We can explain at the same time to both of you."

"Okay. Sure. I'll call Tony and you call Vi."

Ten minutes later all four teens had assembled in Mia's room. The girls sat on Mia's bed, Sam had reclaimed the chair, and Tony was sprawled out on several pillows.

"Okay." said Sam. "Spill it."

So Vi and Mia explained everything: about their powers, supernames, Team Dynamo, everything. "See, we couldn't tell you guys because no one is supposed to know our secret identities." explained Mia. "Otherwise, we would have. But I guess it's kinda late now."

"Well, that's kind of a relief." said Tony, grinning.

"What are you talking about?" asked Vi.

"Now I can like Viomist without worrying about you getting mad and dumping me, because you _are__ Viomist."_

"Huh?"

"Well..." Tony blushed a little. "I, uh, kinda had a crush on Viomist." Then he quickly added, "But don't worry. I never liked her more than you."

"Oh." Vi smiled. "Well, that's okay then. You're allowed to like her, because you're going out with her!"

Sam elbowed Tony. "Um, Tony, buddy, maybe we better tell them now."

Mia looked up sharply. "Tell who what?"

"You see...that is...I mean...we..." Tony stumbled over his words, and Vi and Mia couldn't understand him at all.

"I'll tell them." said Sam. "Well, Mia, Vi, we're not who we appear to be. That is, we are - but we're also supers."

"WHAT?" asked Mia, completely astonished. Vi seemed to be speechless, but her mouth fell open.

"We - we're supers." said Tony slowly. "My supername is Aquaguy. I can swim really fast for a long time, breathe underwater, throw water bombs, and create tidal waves."

"And I am The Floating Beam." added Sam. "I can shoot lasers from my hands and levitate in midair."

"Oh, wow, this is great!" Mia said. "Whodathunk? Two other super teens at school, and they're our boyfriends!"

"So what's your suit look like?" Vi asked Tony.

Tony and Sam turned out to have had their suits with them all along. "My mom's always sure that a supervillain will ambush me or something, so I carry my suit around - just in case." explained Sam.

"Same story for me." agreed Tony.

Tony (aka Aquaguy) had a nice supersuit that was tye-dyed greenish-blue. The chest had AG written in red across it.

"Nice suit." said Vi.

"Thanks!" replied Tony. "I'm really proud of it."

Sam's suit (aka The Floating Beam's) was neon yellow with neon green and pink stripes on the arms. FB was printed on the chest in black. "The neon is for my lasers." explained Sam sheepishly.

"Wow!" exclaimed Mia. "You practically have to have sunglasses just to look at it!"

Sam grinned. "Yeah, the designer specially made it that way to aid me in fights. The idea is that it's so bright, villains can't look directly at it. Sort of like the sun."

"Cool! Wanna join Team Dynamo, guys?" asked Vi. "We'd be honored to have you!"

"Great!" agreed Tony and Sam.

Team Dynamo now had five members: Viomist (Violet), The Soaring Ghost (Mia), PegaSplash (Splash, Mia's horse), Aquaguy (Tony), and The Floating Beam (Sam). They were ready for anything - or so they thought.

Dun dun dun! (dramatic music plays and lightning and thunder rumble in the distance) Da, dat's all folks! (for now anyway - R&R for Chapter 5) IÕm sorry if this was boring or whatever, but I needed a chapter where the boys found out and the girls found out, etc. 


	5. The Elements

Hey guys, I'm really really sorry about not updating for so long! I was really busy, but it won't happen again, or at least I'll try not to do it again. Thanks to The Star Swordsman, Redkill37, zippychipmunk, rockergurl13, covenantgruntslayer, Arwen, dyu123, and smllvllfrk for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Mia was hanging out in her room, reading, when the Team Dynamo alarm began beeping and flashing. She ran to her bathroom and put on her supersuit, then went downstairs and quickly threw Splash's suit onto her. The alarm gave her info about where the crime was, and they were off.  
They met the rest of the Team at the center of town. The trouble appeared to be a group of four people who were robbing the First Metroville Bank, consisting of two men and two women. They were obviously supervillians, since they were all wearing supersuits.

"Oh look, here come some children to try and stop us. Isn't that cute, Fuego?" asked one of the women mockingly to a tall, thin man. She wore a blue and green tye-dyed suit with a dark blue river flowing diagonally across the chest and a bright yellow C emblazoned over the river.

"Indeed it is, Cascade." said the tall, thin man, obviously Fuego. He wore a brilliant mixture of red, orange and yellow with a black flame on the suit's chest and a white F in the center. "And they've brought an old, ugly nag with them too, I see."

Splash snorted, clearly offended. She would have trampled the man on the spot if Vi hadn't held her back. "Steady, girl." she muttered. "Steady." Splash obeyed, but her eyes blazed with rage and her ears stayed pressed flat against her head, a sure sign she was angry.

"Who are you, and what do you mean by stealing money and disrupting our peaceful city?" asked Mia, her voice as cold as an ice burg.

The second woman, whom they were startled to recognize as Tempest, cackled evilly. "Hello again. So glad the rest of my team could meet you this time. Fuego here has the power of fire, Cascade's powers are water, and Earthshaker can cause quakes and tremors just by stomping his foot." Earthshaker was a giant, heavily muscled man in a brown suit with a large, bright green E on the chest. (AN: Think of Mr. Incredible, except with more, larger muscles.) "And together, we become The Elements!"

Tempest shot a bolt of lightning straight at Team Dynamo so quickly that they barely had time to get out of the way. Sam retaliated with a laser beam that hit Tempest squarely on the shoulder. She grimaced and clutched it, but never took her eyes off the supers. Fuego stepped forward and sent a wall of flame in their direction, but Tony easily extinguished it and knocked the villains off their feet with a tidal wave of ocean water.

Earthshaker was the first of the villains to recover. He stood up and stamped his huge foot, creating an earthquake equivalent to a 6 on the scale (name of said scale slips my mind). This knocked the supers to the ground, but miraculously, none of the surrounding area was damaged.

While they were recovering, Tempest shot multiple bolts at them. Vi tried to put up a force field, but she was too weak and took hits in her arm and stomach. Tony ducked just in time; lightning whizzed over him and he actually felt the intense heat coming from it.

Sam climbed onto Splash, who flew up high so that they were above the villains. Sam shot lasers at them and managed to hit Cascade in her leg and Earthshaker on his shoulder. Both villains stumbled back, clearly surprised and wounded.

Meanwhile, with Vi injured, unconscious, and out of action, Tony became desperate and started throwing water bombs in an attempt to drive the villains back.

Finally, Tempest and Fuego had had enough. They staggered away, but Tempest shook her fist at Team Dynamo and snarled menacingly. "We'll be back!" she screamed. "When you least expect us, we'll be back!"

Sam and Splash landed. They were both breathing hard and near exhaustion. "Whew." gasped Sam. "They really don't give up easily, do they?"

But Tony was more interested in helping their fallen teammate. "Vi!" he said, shaking her, for she had passed out. "Vi, wake up!"

"Wh-What happened?"

"Tempest hit you and knocked you out. Are you all right?" asked Mia worriedly.

"Ow! My leg." groaned Vi.

Tony helped her up and clumsily boosted her onto Splash's back. "C'mon guys." he said urgently. "She needs a doctor."

They rushed to the HIS (Hospital for Injured Supers) and had a doctor check Vi's leg. The doctor, a super named Healer, had the power to heal wounds, and soon had Vi's leg back to normal. Everyone was relieved that Vi was okay, and they walked home together.

"You know," confessed Mia as she walked up her front drive with Sam (he was escorting her to the door), "I have the funniest feeling that something awful is going to happen."

Sam chuckled. "Don't worry Mia. Vi's okay, and I don't think those Elements will be messing with us any more. You have nothing to worry about."

How wrong he was.

You know the drill. R&R please! (Again, I'm sorry for the long period of no updates! And if the HIS is copyrighted or something, I'm sorry for that too.) 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, here's the next chapter, and it'll be the last for a while. See, I'm going on vacation starting Monday and I won't be back till Saturday, so this is it for now. Thanks to Redkill37, zippychipmunk, Arwen, The Star Swordsman, and Padme Skywalker for reviewing, and hope you guys enjoy!

Things calmed down in Metroville for a while. Sure, Team Dynamo got called out for the occasional burglar or riot, but generally it was pretty peaceful. Tony and his parents went to Silverwood, a huge amusement park near Idaho, for a week, so the Team was short one member. Nobody minded much - until the abduction, that is.

It started out as a gorgeous summer day just like any other. Sam got up and had breakfast like usual. He went out to check the mail, and that's where he ran into trouble.

Before he had even reached the end of his driveway, Sam felt something poke his back. A menacing voice growled, "Hands up. Don't move, and don't turn around."

Sam froze. He put his hands in the air and stood there nervously. _Oh geez,__ he thought nervously. __This is bad. Why did I ever come out to get the mail anyway?___

"Okay." said the mysterious voice behind him. "Now walk."

Sam obediently walked forward, and as they passed under a tree, slyly snapped off a branch. He whirled around and threw it at his captor. Sure, it wasn't much, but it worked like a charm. The branch clubbed the man on the forehead, and he clutched it with both hands, releasing the gun he'd been holding. It fell to the ground, and Sam took his chance. He ran faster than he ever had in his whole life, straight for his front door.

Just before he touched the doorknob, a shock hit him that felt like a bolt of lightning. It was so strong, Sam passed out. The last thing he heard before everything went black was "Nice work, boys."

Oh no! Who's got Sam? And what do they want with him? Sorry, but you'll have to wait till Saturday for that! ; ) R&R please! And sorry for the length! 


	7. Information

I'm back! And I had a fab time! Here's the next chapter, just like I promised. Thanks to The Star Swordsman, covenantgruntslayer, dyu123, Arwen, Redkill37, zippychipmunk, and HurricaneBaksh for reviewing!

PS: I've got the whole story written out, or at least planned out, so updates will be a lot faster...if y'all will review!

Sam's parents were horrified when they woke up and found him missing. They called all his friends and family members, even his Great-Aunt Agnes (who was, well, slightly off her rocker), but he was nowhere to be found. Finally, Mr. Chance called the police.

"Hello, police? My son's been missing since this morning."

The policeman was sympathetic but businesslike. He asked for information like where they'd last seen Sam and when they'd noticed his disappearance.

"Just this morning." said Mr. Chance. "He's never run away or done anything like this before. I can't imagine why..."

"Thank you for you report, Mr. Chance." interrupted the policeman. "We'll send out an ape right away and call you with any information we receive."

"Thank you." said Jr. Chance, hanging up. Mars. Chance looked close to tears, and And (Sam's little brother) looked scared.

"Don't worry." said Join Chance reassuringly. "They'll find him soon, I'm sure." But he didn't look very sure.

Meanwhile, Mia was stretched out on her bed with her face pressed to her pillow. She had been crying, but her tears had run out after a while. Now she just lay there, feeling more miserable than she'd ever felt before. Her boyfriend Sam was missing, without a note or any clues left behind. Just thinking about it made her heart ache.

Star, her Golden Retriever, came into her room. She seemed to sense Mia's sadness, because she put her front paws on Mia's bed and licked her hand gently. It'll be all right, she said reassuringly. (AN: Remember, Mia can communicate with animals.)

"Oh Star, I just don't know." said Mia, sitting up. She punched her pillow with her fist. "Why would he leave without telling anyone? Without telling me?" She stroked Star's coat absently, then buried her face in the soft mound of fur, crying again as if she'd never stop. Gee, this is depressing just writing it. I'm getting teary-eyed, can't imagine what you people are thinking... ; )

Her mother knocked on the door. "Mia? Vi's here."

Mia sniffed. "Okay, send her up." Vi would say something to make her feel better.

A moment later Vi came in and sat down on Mia's bed. She looked awkward. "So...how are you doing?"

"Well, gee. How would you be doing if your boyfriend had disappeared with no trace? If your heart was broken? Gee, Vi, I think you can guess." Mia said sarcastically, then immediately regretted her words. Vi couldn't help any of those things, and it wasn't doing any good taking it out on her best (and only) friend. "I'm sorry. I'm in a rotten mood right now, as I think you can guess."

Vi nodded. "It's okay. I understand."

"Friends?"

"Friends." Vi smiled. "You know, I think we should watch a movie or something, to make you feel better."

"I guess." said Mia dejectedly. Star whined sympathetically and licked Mia's hand again.

Just then Mia's mother stuck her head in the room again. "Mia, honey? This just arrived for you." She held up a small brown package.

Mia got up and took it. "Thanks Mom." she said.

"You're welcome, honey." Mia's mom smiled. "I'll leave you to it, then."

Mia started to open the package, then stopped. "That's weird."

"What?" asked Violet curiously.

"Well, there's no return address."

"Is it ticking?" Vi joked.

Mia half-smiled. "No, silly. Well, here goes." She tore off the rest of the wrapping to reveal a small black device with a screen, somewhat like a rectangular TV, except there were no buttons. The screen was black, except for a message in the middle written in neon blue. A circle contracted from the edges of the screen and beyond (lol) to frame the words over and over.

"Hold still?" asked Mia quizzically. A series of squares connected like a net shot out and covered her head. A computerlike voice chirped, "Match. The Soaring Ghost." Mia jumped and dropped the thing. The net dissipated and a little stick popped out of the top of the screen. Vi instinctively turned invisible, she had heard about how her dad had been lured to Nomanisan Island by Syndrome using one of these devices and she didn't want to be detected.

The "stick" began scanning the room. It went around twice but missed Vi because she was invisible. "Room is secure. Commence message." said the strange computer voice. Then the screen was black for a moment before a familiar face came on it. Familiar to Violet, anyway. She was so shocked she turned visible again.

No, not Mirage, but it was close. It was in fact...Syndrome himself! Vi gasped.

"What?" asked Mia.

"He...he's the one who..."

"Sssh!" He's saying something!"

Syndrome cleared his throat. "Well, hello Ghost - may I call you Ghost? Anyway, I bet you're wondering who I am and what I want. I'm the one who defeated the fearsome Omnidroid robot when it ransacked your charming city of Metroville several months ago. I'm the only real superhero around here. And I just thought you'd like to know that..." He winked and smiled, but not a nice smile. No, this smile was most decidedly evil. "...have your little boyfriend."

Mia gasped and turned pale.

"Yes, he is bait for you and all your little friends who so laughingly call yourselves supers. I fully intend to capture all of you, and when I do...well, I guess you'll find out soon enough. It's your choice." He shrugged. "You can try and rescue him, which you can't possibly do..." -he laughed evilly-"or you can join forces with me, the real super, and he'll go free. Or you can ignore this message and he dies. Like I said, your choice."

Syndrome smiled very evilly and chuckled, and then the screen blacked out. The weird, chirpy voice said, "This message will self-destruct."

Vi grabbed a clothes basket that was nearby and slammed it on top of the device just seconds before it blew. The good news was, it worked as both a containment unit and a silencer. The bad news was that some of Mia's clothes now now looked like they'd been through a volcanic eruption, or worse, they had so much smoke and soot on them. But at least it was better than having to explain why Mia's room looked as if, well, a bomb had gone off.

Vi sighed. "Mia, Syndrome is the most evil person I know. He tricked supers from the olden days into fighting early versions of the robot Omnidroid so he could get it ready to win a fight with my dad, and every single one was killed. Dozens of supers were murdered before he finally contacted my dad through a woman named Mirage, who said she had an 'assignment' for him. Basically, he ended up fighting the robot twice, and the last time it almost killed him. Syndrome's plan was for the robot to wreak havoc on the city for a while, then 'defeat' it and make himself a big hero. But his plan backfired; the robot turned on him, and we were barely able to stop it. Everyone thought Syndrome was sucked into a jet turbine and killed, but I guess he escaped." She frowned. "Anyway, he's back, I guess. And he's got Sam."

"No way." Mia said. She looked furious, even livid. "Nobody kidnaps my Sammy and gets away with it!"

"Sammy?" asked Vi, trying not to laugh.

Mia blushed. "Well...er..." She regained her composure and went back to her tirade. "We've got to rescue him - today!"

"Today? Mia, are you crazy? Tony's not even back yet, and we're just two teenage girls. Well, maybe we do have superpowers, but still. What can we do?"

She had a point. "Well, tomorrow, then." said Mia firmly. "That's when Tony gets back, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Okay then. Tomorrow we go to Nomanisan to rescue my boyfriend!"

Well, there you go. Surprise! Betcha didn't have a clue about Syndrome, huh? It gets even better later, when...well, I guess I'll just let you find that out later. Hee hee! This is so much fun! ; ) Well anyway, R&R, and please don't flame me and say there was no way Syndrome could have survived. Because he could have frozen the turbine thingy with his zero-point energy freezer thingy (don't I talk wonderfully?) and escaped. See? Besides, I'm too lazy to come up with another villain - I had enough trouble with the Elements! ; ) Who, by the way, you will see again. And one final thing: if your name happens to be Agnes, please don't take offense. I do not mean that all people named Agnes are crazy, I simply thought it might be funny to include a short cameo appearance (or whatever) by Sam's loopy great-aunt. Review! You review, I post! 


	8. In the Villain's Clutches

Here's the next chapter (finally! sorry!). Thanks to The Star Swordsman, Redkill37, Arwen, dyu123, and Chips Dip for reviewing! I think there's 5 more chapters to go for this story, after this one. Anyway, enjoy! 

Sam woke up in a dim room. He was hanging in the air, held up by steel ball-like vises snapped around his wrists and ankles. The balls were connected to the outside frame with...what were those? They looked like...bolts of energy! But that couldn't be! It wasn't possible! _Where am I,_ thought Sam, _and what am I doing here?_

He groaned_. My head hurts, I'm probably miles from home, and I have no idea where I am. This is just peachy,_ he thought. _Just peachy._

Footsteps sounded from far away. Clack, clack, clack, clack. Coming closer and closer. Sam squinted into the darkness, trying to figure out who the mysterious figure was...

Finally the anonymous foot-stepper came into view. He was a shortish man with wild red hair that stuck straight up. _Looks like his head is on fire,_ thought Sam, grinning mischievously. AN: Meghan, that's for you! ; ) The man also had freckles and blue eyes; he looked like he was at least part Irish. His outfit looked like a supersuit. It was white, black, and blue (AN: I think that's his colors, I haven't seen the movie for a while so I'm not sure! Apologies if it's wrong.) with a big S that spread over the suit's entire front. A black mask (much like Team Dynamo's masks) completed the outfit.

He chuckled evilly. "Well hi," he said. "Bet you're wondering what you're doing here, right?"

Sam nodded. He didn't trust this guy and resolved to keep his guard up.

"You see, I need you for...well, a special project." Head-On-Fire chuckled evilly. "I am SYNDROME! And you part of the bait for my trap."

Sam looked sideways at Syndrome. "Uh, and what trap would that be, dude?"

"My trap for Viomist and The Soaring Ghost, of course! Who did you think, the Easter Bunny?" Syndrome shook his head. "Geez, for a super, you're not very smart."

The teenage super decided to ignore this insult and concentrate on Syndrome's plan. After all, if he managed to escape, the info could be very helpful. "So why do you want to trap them anyway?" he asked curiously.

"So I can control the world!" Syndrome shouted. "And those two girls are the key. You see, if I can capture Aquaguy also and your little girlfriends come to rescue you, I can control them with you two as hostages."

Sam gasped. "So...Aquaguy and I are bait so you can lure the girls here and force them to do your bidding?"

"Exactly." The villain smiled nastily. "And if they refuse to comply - it'll be nighty-night for you two."

"Diabolical." muttered Sam under his breath. "This is so evil."

"Pardonnez moi?" asked Syndrome with a grin.

"Nothing."

"Good. Well, I have to go see to some details. Now you stay right here - oh, you can't really do anything else can you?" His evil laugh filled the room. "Nighty-night. Sweet dreams." The villain shut the door, leaving Sam alone with his thoughts.

"Oh my gosh!" muttered Sam. "My best friend, girlfriend, and her best friend have been sucked into an evil plot, and will probably get killed...and it's all my fault! How could I have been so stupid?" He hung his head and started sobbing quietly. This mess was all his fault. When his friends found out, they would probably all hate him.

Boy, Syndrome's hard to write! Sorry if he's OOC (out of character). I tried to get the right amount of angst in the last paragraph, but I dunno if it's any good. Please review and tell me what you thought! Next chapter coming soon!


	9. Rescue Party

Hey y'all! Here's the next chapter. I'm glad to say that I now have an editor! My friend Catherine has graciously offered to go over my first drafts and make any corrections, so that I can bring you even better chapters and stories! (Not that that's possible, but you know. ;) jk) Thanks C! Also, thank yous go to The Star Swordsman, Arwen, Redkill37, zippychipmunk, dyu123, s.t.s.t., and HurricaneBaksh for reviewing. :) Okay, now on with Chapter 9!

Tony came home the next day. Mia immediately dragged Violet over to his house to explain the situation. As soon as she finished, Tony jumped to his feet angrily. "How dare that guy kidnap my friend! Come on, we gotta save him!"

Mia, Vi and Tony explained Sam's abduction to their parents. Mia and Tony were given permission, but Violet's dad was reluctant.

"Syndrome's a real creep of a guy, who knows what he's capable of!" Bob Parr stormed around the living room. "Why, he tried to kill us!"

"Honey!" Helen Parr broke in. "Vi's smart, strong, and brave. She can take care of herself."

Bob put his head in his hands. "I know, but..."

"Please, Dad! This is one of my best friends we're talking about!" Violet begged. "I'll be okay, I promise. If you're so worried, I'll take my cell phone and call you if I really need help!"

"Hmmm...I don't know about this." Bob sighed. "Okay, okay. You can go. But be very..."

"Careful. I know, Dad."

Now they had permission to go. But there was still one small obstacle in their way.

"How are we gonna get there?" asked Tony suddenly. "It's an island. We need a boat."

Everyone groaned. Suddenly, the brilliant, wonderful, out-of-this-world (okay, I think you get the point) author appeared with a large boat.

"Look!" said Mia happily. "It's the brilliant, wonderful, out-of-this-world author with a boat!"

"Here you go." said the author.

"B-But you can't just-I mean-It's not possible-" stammered Vi.

"It is too. It's my story, after all. Bye now." The author disappeared with a smile and a wave.

The three friends turned and looked dubiously at the boat. "Well, it works, I guess." said Tony, shrugging. And soon, they were on their way to Nomanisan Island.

Within a very few hours, they had arrived in Nomanisan Bay (AN: I made this up). They were very close to Syndrome's lair.

"Okay, follow me." said Vi, taking charge. The other two nodded. Violet knew the island better than them; after all, she'd been here before.

"So what's this crazy Syndrome dude want anyway?" asked Tony. "I mean, he must be one strange dude to kidnap a super, especially if Syndrome's as powerful as you say, Vi."

"To put it bluntly, Tony, Syndrome wants to rule the world." explained Violet. "See, my family stopped him last time when he tried to become a super dishonestly, and now he's ticked off. He's out for bigger stakes this time - like the world." She paused and turned around. "Everybody stay quiet now, okay? We're almost there."

Tony and Mia nodded. Sure enough, a huge gray building loomed in the distance. The three teens hid in the brush nearby and began planning their strategy.

"Okay, so I'll go and distract them while you two find a way in." said Violet. She was about to jump out of their hiding place when Tony stopped her.

"Vi, wait!" he whispered. "You don't have to do this. We can come up with another plan. What if they caught you? If this guy's half as bad as you say he is..." He shuddered. "I don't wanna lose you, Violet."

Vi looked into her boyfriend's eyes. They looked scared - scared for her! Violet was touched by her boyfriend's concern for her safety. "Tony, I'll be fine, I promise." she said softly.

"No. I'm going first, and you are staying _right here_." he insisted firmly. "I won't let anything bad happen to you, Violet Parr."

Vi nodded. "Okay, but be careful." She kissed him softly. "That's for luck."

Tony smiled. "Thanks, Vi." He crept out almost silently, like a panther. The guard had gone around the other side of the building, and he quickly began searching for a way in. Finally, he found a small door that swung open when he twisted the knob.

"Hey, great! C'mon guys!" he called, completely forgetting about the guards.

One came around the side of the building and lunged at Tony. "Hey, get away from there!" He aimed a fist at Tony, but he was too quick for the guard. He easily dodged the punch and sent a small but powerful wave toward the guard.

"AAAAH-bbbblug!" yelled the guard as the wave swept over him, knocking him down.

Tony grinned. "That was so easy." Unfortunately, he didn't see another guard who was creeping up on him from behind.

"Tony!" Violet gasped. "No!" She tried to throw out a force field to protect him, but it was too late.

Tony whirled around in time to see a large fist sailing toward him. It hit hard, and he crumpled to the ground and passed out. Vi began screaming, but Mia quickly slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Hey, you got him!" said the guard Tony had knocked over. "Great job!"

"Yep. The boss'll be glad to see this one. Means the girls can't be far behind. I'll take him to the containment unit and you tell Syndrome." The two men walked off around the building with the unconscious Tony.

Mia moved her hand off of Violet's mouth, and Vi immediately began sobbing hysterically. "They-they-t-t-took Tony!"

"Easy, Vi, calm down. It's okay." reassured Mia, trying to calm her best friend. Needless to say, it didn't work very well.

"N-n-no it's n-n-not. T-Tony's b-b-been caught!" More sobbing.

"Well, we're going to get him back, and Sam too." said Mia firmly, with more confidence than she had. "We'll find them. No matter what it takes, Vi - we'll find them!"

Whew, that was really long! I hope you enjoyed it though. Please review people! I like reviews:)


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! I'm really sorry it's taken so long for me to update. My best friend came over last Friday, and I was really busy this week. Also, my editor took her life savings and hopped a plane to Bermuda, so sorry if it's a bit rough or whatever. (Just kidding. But she is on vacation and won't be back for a while.) Anyway, thanks to Redkill37, Arwen, dyu123, The Star Swordsman, and s.t.s.t. for reviewing!

---------------------

The girls quickly cooked up Plan B, which was actually very simple and what they probably should have used in the first place. Violet and Mia just turned invisible, waited for the guard to leave, opened the door, and walked in.

Once they were in, though, they had the problem of finding the room where Syndrome was holding Tony and Sam captive.

"Um - I think we should go this way." said Vi, pointing to a hallway that went left.

"Actually, this way is probably correct." argued Mia, gesturing toward the right.

The girls looked at each other and in unison whispered "Uh oh."

Then Mia heard something. "Sssh." She turned to the left and put a hand to her ear. "You were right, Violet! I can hear Syndrome down this way. C'mon, let's go!" Turning invisible, she headed down the dark corridor with Violet close behind.

It was a long hallway. Finally they reached the end and came to a huge set of doors with a keypad on the right side.

"Oh great." moaned Vi. "What's this? I didn't know Syndrome's containment unit had a coded lock, although I guess it makes sense."

Suddenly, the door creaked and began to slide open. Violet and Mia turned invisible just before Syndrome came out. Before leaving, he turned and stuck his head into the room to utter one last threat. "I wouldn't suggest you talk like that to me. After all, you never know what I might do just for fun." He grinned evilly, slid the door closed, and walked back down the hall. The girls reappeared and sighed with relief.

"Okay, now we have to figure out this password." Mia stood in front of the keyboard and stared at it for a moment. "Uh - got any ideas?"

Vi shook her head. "No - wait!" She snapped her fingers, then quickly typed K-R-O-N-O-S. The screen went blank, beeped, and a mechanical voice droned, "Password incorrect. Access denied."

"Arg!" groaned Vi. "I thought for sure..." Then she got another idea. "Hey, let's try this." B-U-D-D-Y appeared, the screen went blank and beeped, and the mechanical voice droned, "Password accepted. Welcome."

"Yes!" Violet punched the air excitedly. "I was right!"

The doors rolled open almost silently, and the girls slipped in. They crept down a dark passage for several minutes until suddenly they reached the end and it became lighter. Vi lifted a hand to shield her eyes from the sudden light. Mia whispered, "Woah!"

They were in a large room with a complicated-looking control panel. The light came from lightning bolts attached to a metal oval frame, which were attached to large ball-like locks. And locked in the balls were...

"_Sam!_" gasped Mia. "Tony!"

Sam and Tony appeared to be asleep, but they stirred at the sudden voices. "M-Mia?" asked Sam, blinking disbelievably. "Is it really you?"

"Yes! We're here to rescue you." said Mia happily. "Now, do either of you know how to turn that thing off?"

"No, sorry." said Tony apologetically. "They haven't let us out since we were captured."

Violet walked over to very calmly to the control panel and pushed a large red button. This shut off the lightning and released Tony and Sam from the ball locks.

"How did you do that?" asked Tony with a surprise expression on his face.

Smiling wryly, Vi explained, "I've been here before, remember?"

Mia ran to Sam and hugged him. "I've missed you so much!"

He looked into her eyes and said, "Me too, Mia."

They probably would have just stood there gazing into each other's eyes if Violet hadn't coughed loudly. "Ahem." Mia and Sam broke apart. Sam grinned sheepishly, and Mia blushed. "Look, can we save all this tearful reunion stuff for _after_ we get out of here?" asked Vi.

"Er - okay." Mia moved toward the door quickly.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Syndrome strode in. "Well, well, well." he said. "If it isn't the Gruesome Twosome and their cute little boyfriends." Chuckling evilly, he flicked a switch that turned an overhead light on and added, "You know, you took long enough to get here, didn't you? I guess it was the door look, or maybe the guards, that held you up. Anyway, now I can lock you all up until you girls agree to help me conquer the world!"

"_Never!_" shouted Mia very loudly. "We will _never_ help you!"

Syndrome smiled rather nastily. "Oh, really? Well, then I guess you don't care all that much about your boyfriends." He turned to a large guard standing behind him, and said coolly, "Bring in the dogs."

The guard spoke into his walkie-talkie and a moment later three huge Doberman dogs burst through the door, growling and barking and making a terrible racket, and pulling a guard behind them. Turning to the two girls, Syndrome asked, "So, here's your choices. You can either help me, and your boyfriends will stay safe, _or_ you can refuse - and I can't be responsible for what these dogs might do." He smiled coldly. "What'll it be?"

Violet and Mia gasped and looked at each other. It wasn't just a mere glance, it was the kind of look that carried a silent conversation between best friends.

_So what do you think?_ asked Violet silently.

Mia raised an eyebrow. _Well, there's no way I'm doing anything that nutcase says._

_But what about Sam and Tony?_

_Don't worry, I have an idea._

_Huh?_

_Violet - use the force!_

Vi understood immediately. She turned to Syndrome and said slowly, "Well, we've discussed it, and we've decided we wouldn't help you for _anything!_"

Tony gasped, and Syndrome shrugged. "Okay, whatever." He knelt down and whispered to the dogs, "Kill." They jumped forward, pulling their leashes out of the guard's hands, and ran straight toward Tony and Sam, their huge fangs glinting in the light.

-----------------------

What will happen next? Will Tony and Sam survive the attack of the giant killer dogs? And just what was Mia's idea? Tune in next time to find out, and please review! Anyone who guesses what Mia's idea was gets a sneak preview of the next chapter! (Leave your email with your review, and I'll send it to you ASAP.)

This has absolutely nothing to do with Star Wars - it's just a play-on-words. There's your hint! ;)


	11. Escape?

Hey! Here I am again, updating much quicker than last time. Congrats to The Star Swordsman, dyu123, and s.t.s.t, who guessed Mia's plan correctly and received a sneak preview of this chapter! And thanks to The Star Swordsman, Redkill37, dyu123, jal peppers, and s.t.s.t for reviewing. :) I'm sorry to say this, because I'm having as much fun writing this story as (I hope) you are reading it, but there's only one more chapter to go (after this one). Sad, huh:( I may - repeat, may - decide to continue with another story about these guys if I get good ideas. (hint hint) Anyway, enjoy! 

---------

Just as the largest of the dogs leaped, aiming straight for Tony's throat, Violet threw out a force field around the two boys. The dog bounced off, barely managing a startled yip before it crashed against the wall. With its tail curled up between its legs, it crept over and hid behind the guard.

With the leader of their pack out of action, the other two dogs stopped and sat down, clearly confused.

"Oh, you stupid dogs!" Syndrome aimed a kick at one of the Dobermans, who shot out of range with a terrified yip. "Grrr!" he muttered.

While he was preoccupied with trying to inflict serious damage upon the dogs, Violet turned invisible, snuck up behind one of the guards, and smacked him over the head with a metal rod that happened to be lying around, knocking him out. Mia followed suit and disposed of the other guard in the same manner. (No doubt the metal rods had been provided by the brilliant, wonderful, out-of-this-world author because she couldn't think of any other way to do it.) Anyway, by the time Syndrome had given up on the dogs, he was completely surrounded by the four teen supers.

He seemed surprised, but chuckled coolly. "You really think you can beat me? Think you can escape from this place just like that?" He lifted his arm, and, just for a demonstration of his power, threw Sam against the wall with his zero-point-energy beam. Groaning, Sam got up slowly. Syndrome laughed. "See? Why even try?" He began laughing evilly, but was cut off by a sudden wave of water from Tony.

The wave knocked him down long enough for Sam to shout, "Come on, let's go!" and race out the door, closely followed by his friends. They had almost made it to their boat when -

"Eh-heh-heh-heh-heh!" The evil cackle came from a very familiar looking evil villainess in a black and red supersuit. "We meet again, Team Dynamo!"

"Tempest!" gasped Violet.

"Yes, it's me, Tempest, with the Elements. We're back! And now, we will destroy you!" She shot a bolt of lightning at Team Dynamo, but thankfully they got out of the way just in time.

"You will _never_ destroy us!" shouted Mia boldly. "We will destroy _you!_"

"Ha! So you say!" said Fuego, coming up to stand next to Tempest. He threw a fireball at Sam. It singed his shoulder, and Sam groaned and clutched it, but he managed to fire a laser beam at the Elements. They barely avoided it.

(AN: I'm sorry, but I'm just going to give a basic overview of the battle because I stink at describing fighting scenes.)

They fought long and hard, with the advantage bouncing back and forth from Team Dynamo to the Elements. Tony got injured from one of Fuego's fireballs and crawled behind a rock to recover. But the others held on bravely, and finally managed to drive off their enemies. The Elements disappeared into the jungle with one final cry from Tempest: "We'll be back! Someday, somewhere, we'll be back!"

"Whew!" gasped Mia, falling to her knees and attempting to catch her breath. "That was harder than anything I've ever done."

"Harder than talking to me after you ran into me at the track meet?" asked Sam jokingly.

Mia slapped his shoulder playfully. "Yes, in fact, it was harder than that."

"Well, we're all okay, at least - hey, where's Tony?" asked Violet worriedly.

"Last I saw him, he was hit by Fuego and crawled behind a rock over there." said Sam, pointing in the direction of said rock. Vi gasped and ran over to see if Tony was all right.

"Tony? Tony? Tony? Are you okay?" As she rounded the side of the rock, she came across Tony's motionless body. Violet screamed so loudly that, tired as they were, Mia and Sam rushed over immediately to help.

"What? What happened?" asked Sam anxiously. Then he saw Tony. "Oh my gosh! Is he all right?"

"I-I don't know." whispered Vi, trying very hard not to cry.

Mia knelt down to examine Sam. "Well, as far as I can tell, he's still alive. There's a pulse, and he's breathing alright."

Violet started crying out of pure relief. "Thank God!"

"He is unconscious though. We should get him to a doctor, just in case." said Sam seriously.

The three teens quickly constructed a stretcher of a giant leaf (AN: I don't know about you, but some of those plants on Nomanisan looked pretty big to me) and some branches. They had just made it to the boat with their fallen comrade when suddenly, Syndrome appeared in front of them, laughing darkly.

"Think you can get away from Syndrome, eh? Don't be so sure." He shot his beam at Violet and slammed her brutally against a tree. Fortunately, he let go of her before she actually hit, giving her enough time to shield herself with a force field and escape completely unscathed.

Before he could get off another shot, Sam fired a laser beam at him. It hit hard enough that Syndrome stumbled backward, over the edge of the boat (it was a fairly large boat), and fell into the water. The last Team Dynamo heard out of him was "AAAA-bbblug!" splash

"Nice work." congratulated Mia, high-fiving her boyfriend.

"Yeah, thanks." replied Sam. "But we have to get Tony to the hospital - come on!" They picked up the stretcher, boarded the boat, and roared off at full speed for Metroville. Sure, they had defeated the Elements and gotten rid of Syndrome forever, but would they get home in time to save Tony?

----------------

Semi-cliffhanger (again!), hee hee! Have you noticed that I like those a lot? ;) Seriously, you can speed up the update by reviewing!


	12. Happy Ending

The laaaast chapter! (A little tribute to Ice Age there. Don't ask. Trust me, you don't wanna know.) I'm really sorry this story is done, though. Don't worry, I've got some ideas for other Incredibles stories, and I'll try to post more Team Dynamo stories too. Anyway, thanks so much to all who reviewed: The Star Swordsman, dyu123, s.t.s.t, Redkill37, and HurricanBaksh. And a special tribute to my editor, Catherine, even if she is on vacation. You rock, C:) Anyway, here's the conclusion to Aquaguy and the Floating Beam! (Don't forget to review!)

WARNING: This chapter contains MAJOR fluff and sweetness. It is strongly advised you see a doctor before reading to ensure that you can handle it. You have been warned.

(I'm sorry, I really couldn't resist. lol)

------------

It seemed to Violet that their journey took forever, but in reality it was only about an hour and a half long (because they were going full speed). When they arrived, Team Dynamo immediately brought Tony to the H.I.S. (You don't mind if I use it, do you Redkill37?)

The super doctor, Healer, was very helpful. He examined Tony very carefully.

"Well, aside from the fact that he's unconscious, he seems to be alright." said Healer. "I'm going to admit him overnight anyway so we can keep an eye on him, just in case."

"Okay. Thank you." said Mia politely.

"You will tell us if anything happens, won't you?" asked Violet anxiously.

"Yes, of course. You'd probably better call his parents and let them know where he is, though." suggested Healer.

Quickly, Sam called the Rydingers on his cell phone. They were very worried when he told them Tony was in the hospital, but when he explained that it was only overnight for observation, they calmed down a little. They thanked him and hung up.

Since it was getting late, the three supers headed home. None of them got very much sleep though, especially Violet. When she wasn't tossing and turning with worry, the little sleep she did get was filled with horrible dreams of a life without Tony. It was a long night for everyone.

------

First thing the next morning, Team Dynamo went over to the hospital to check on Tony. The nurse explained that while he wasn't getting any worse, he wasn't exactly getting any better either.

"Perhaps if a friend were to sit with him, that might help." she murmured.

Mia, Sam, and Violet looked at each other. "You should go, Vi. You're his girlfriend and all." insisted Mia.

"Sure." agreed Vi. The nurse led her to Tony's room, and Violet sat down in the chair next to his bed. "He might respond to voices. Try talking to him." offered the nurse as she was leaving the room. Violet shrugged and decided to give it a try.

"Tony? Tony, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm gonna talk anyway. This is Violet, just so you know. Anyway, it was really brave of you to take down Syndrome like that, back on Nomanisan. If it weren't for you, we probably wouldn't have escaped so quickly. I guess what I'm trying to say is, thank you." Violet stopped for a moment, to swallow the lump growing in her throat.

"You mean so much to me...you have no idea how much. Tony, you could have let me go ahead and distract Syndrome's guards, but you didn't. You went and got captured - for me. That's what I like about you. You're really sweet, funny, and you really care about people."

(switch to Tony's POV, kind of, anyway)

(AN: I just guessed what an unconscious person would see and feel here - I've never actually been there myself. But I would think that they'd be a little confused and might forget a few things. So I'm just going to use that here.)

Tony was sitting in a field. It was very quiet and peaceful. Suddenly, a voice broke the silence and made Tony more alert.

"I've met my fair share of jerks who care only about appearances. Boys like that only care about how girls look; they don't care about the person inside. That's not you, Tony. You're a thousand times better than any of them."

Tony thought he'd heard the voice somewhere before. It belonged to a girl; what was her name? Daisy?

"In fact, you're the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for."

Oh yeah, this was his girlfriend. He remembered that. But what was her name? It was some kind of plant or flower - Ivy?

"Tony -" The girl - what was her name? -dropped her voice to a whisper. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Rose? No, that wasn't it. But it seemed very close.

"I love you, Tony Rydinger."

He snapped out of his dream world and jolted awake. Suddenly, he remembered everything. He knew who that voice belonged to. Sure enough, sitting in a chair next to his bed was his beautiful girlfriend Violet Parr.

"Violet!" he said happily.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "TONY!" she shrieked happily, not caring who heard her or what the rules where. Tony was okay; that was all that mattered.

He smiled. "Vi, I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too. I mean, that you're okay. You know, because you fainted and all." Violet clapped her hand over her mouth and blushed. _Great, just great, Vi. State something else we don't know, like 'The sky is blue' or 'Water is wet'._

Tony smiled. She was so cute when she got all tongue-tied like this. "How are Mia and Sam?"

"They're fine, they're out in the waiting room, uh, waiting for us, I guess." she said, tripping over her words again. "After you left the battle, we fought off the Elements, and Sam knocked Syndrome into the water when he tried to stop us from escaping. He probably drowned. I don't think we'll have to worry about him anymore." Violet gazed into Tony's deep brown (AN: I think they're brown. Sorry if that's wrong) eyes. They were the kind of eyes that sucked you in, like quicksand, only you didn't mind being caught in them.

They leaned closer together. "Violet?" asked Tony softly.

"What?"

"I love you too."

They kissed, not stopping until another nurse came in again several minutes later. She snorted disapprovingly, and they broke apart. Violet went bright red, and Tony's face was a bit flushed too. They sat frozen for several seconds before looking at each other and starting to laugh.

--------

Several minutes later they walked out into the waiting room, holding hands, and found Mia and Sam kissing. Fortunately, there was no one else around.

Tony coughed softly. "Uh, guys? Guys?"

Mia opened her eyes and pulled away from Sam quickly. "Uh, Tony, hi!" she said sheepishly. "Er, we were just, um -"

Violet and Tony exchanged glances. "We know." they said at the same time, and laughed.

"Come on, let's go home, guys." said Sam. The foursome walked together, laughing and making jokes. Team Dynamo was back together, and all was well in Metroville.

-------

Yay! Happy ending for everybody! Well, except Syndrome, but I think you get my point. Again, thanks to everybody who reviewed both this story and the first one, Viomist and the Soaring Ghost. :) My next story will be up soon!


End file.
